Parce que le loup aimait la biche
by DianeMoon
Summary: Fiction alternative où deux cœurs percés à vif vont se trouver, s'aimer et se détruire pour mieux se reconstruire.
1. PROLOGUE

**Cette fiction est intégralement dédiée à Pouki26, ma muse à l'esprit torturé (TMTC).**

**En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop indigeste,**

**Merci pour TOUT.**

**Et un petit coucou à TenshinNeko parce qu'elle écrit trop bien et que j'en ai envie.**

* * *

** -PROLOGUE-**

_« AMOUR :_

_Quand la biche craintive,_

_Au cœur de la forêt,_

_Vient pour trouver refuge_

_Près d'un loup rassasié… »_

L'obscurité venait tout juste de tomber dans le petit bois, tandis que chacun de ses occupants regagnait parcimonieusement sa retraite. L'air ambiant, chargé d'humidité, rendait ce début de soirée suffocante. Subitement, elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle, cherchant du regard un endroit où elle pourrait bien se mettre à l'abri.

Sa silhouette délicate se détachait parfaitement dans le clair-obscur argenté de la l'astre de la nuit. Toute l'après-midi, elle avait rusé, couru, atteignant des records de vitesse qu'elle ne se connait pas pour rester encore un peu en vie. Au moins avait-elle réussi à éloigner la menace des autres ! C'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre, puisant à l'intérieur d'elle l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer à vivre. Avisant rapidement la plaine, la biche trottina vers une sorte d'excavation, pensant ainsi échapper à son poursuivant. Mais dans l'obscurité de l'antre sommeillait un bien plus dangereux prédateur.

Alors que le cervidé s'assoupissait enfin sur le sol pierreux, dans la noirceur la plus complète, une puissante mâchoire vint se refermer sur son cou, la maintenant durement dans la poussière. Prise au piège, elle sentait les canines du loup taquiner violemment sa jugulaire, comme un jeu d'amour, tandis que son feulement pénétrait lentement son esprit. Somme toute, elle décida de ne pas se débattre, même si elle ne pouvait totalement contrôler sa virulente tachycardie : c'était après tout une belle soirée pour mourir.

Mais au lieu de s'enfoncer dans sa chair, les canines firent place à une sensation de chaude moiteur sur son pelage, ce qui la fit frémir. En effet, le canidé s'appliquait à lécher l'encolure de sa prise, massant suavement tous les muscles de son corps, semblant y chasser toute trace de peur. Déconcertée par ce revirement de situation et pétrifiée de trouille, la proie n'osait bouger ses membres, désormais détendus sous les attentions de son ennemi mortel. Pourtant, la victime ne put s'empêcher de constater combien ce danger de mort imminent la grisait au point d'en vouloir encore. Le prédateur, quant à lui, ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi l'odeur de cette créature lui plaisait tant, lui faisant perdre la tête. Et même si son instinct de tueur hurlait, il était dans l'impossibilité de lui faire du mal.

Finalement, s'allongeant à côté de sa compagne de fortune, le loup posa sur elle une patte en un geste tendre et protecteur, avant d'installer sa tête sur la sienne.

Aussi, ce soir-là, le loup et la biche dormirent ensemble.

* * *

**Voilà. Petite mise en bouche pour permettre à certain de fuir tant qu'il en est encore temps.**

**Review? ou pas...**


	2. INSTINCT

**Voici le premier chapitre...**

**Un grand merci à lora pour sa review (tu es la première). Mine de rien, ça fais plaisir d'avoir un retour.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

_Dans le règne animal, il n'y a pas de pitié. Et puis, après tout, cette notion même de pitié, n'est que pure invention de l'hypocrisie humaine. Non, dans ce monde là, on fonctionne à l'instinct. Le plus fort bouffe le plus faible, qui lui même a déjà fait disparaitre un autre avant lui. C'est dans la logique des choses, c'est tout à fait normal. En réalité, dans la logique humaine, c'est pareil, à tout point de vue._

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

« _Je t'aime au point d'en avoir mal… ne me quitte pas, ne me fais pas souffrir, aime moi… _»

Borough Park, un quartier de Brooklyn. Il fait froid. Tout semble tranquille et pourtant. Un homme à l'allure fantomatique marche, seul, dans les ruelles entres les immeubles, tandis que ses souvenirs l'assaillent, sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé. Au moins n'atteignent-ils pas son cœur de pierre. Autour de lui, des détritus vomissent hors des poubelles pleines à ras bord et jonchent le sol. Comme cela, on aurait dit un SDF ou un mendiant. Mais non. Ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. Avançant dans un état second, il ne sait pas où il va … il sait juste ce qu'il veut. Mais il a des soucis en ce moment pour l'avoir. Des problèmes « financiers ». Pendant un court instant de lucidité, il s'arrête et lève les yeux vers le ciel. S'interrogeant sur ce qu'il est ou plutôt ce qu'il est devenu, il n'en est pas fier. Jeune encore - en fait il n'a que 26 ans- il est déjà las de vivre et ses traits sont là pour le témoigner. Il a conscience que sa situation est critique. Mais est-ce que les miracles existent ? Pourra-t-il un jour s'extraire de cette spirale infernale ? Non. Pourquoi se culpabiliser alors ?

« _Si la mort à ce goût là, autant continuer à se tuer à petit feu _».

C'est ce qu'il se dit en reprenant son chemin quand soudainement, une douleur atroce lui tord les entrailles. Il se courbe en avant, les bras entourant son abdomen et tombe à genoux.

« _Cette douleur n'est pas vraiment réelle…_ »

C'est sans conviction que cette pensée surgit d'il ne sait où, alors qu'il se retient de crier. Mais cela n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. S'allongeant à même le sol, sans prêter attention aux pourritures qui le recouvrent, il prend le partie d'en rire et se moque de lui-même :

« _Alors si la mort à ce goût là, est-ce que c'est toujours aussi bon de se tuer à petit feu ? _».

Restant prostré dans cette position encore une dizaine de minutes, il se remet sur pieds tant bien que mal et continue d'avancer, alors que la douleur disparait aussi subitement qu'elle était venue. Après quelques pas, un sourire sardonique se dessine sur ses lèvres :

- Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point c'est bon…», se répond-il à voix haute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrive au devant d'une sorte d'impasse. Des tonneaux en ferraille ont été renversés et les faibles braises qu'ils renferment, servent de foyers à la poignée de gens attroupée là. Tous se frottent les mains les unes contre les autres en le regardant d'un œil mauvais. Lui, s'avance tout au milieu de ce cocon de chaleur humaine et, sans leur prêter la moindre attention, s'enfonce un peu plus dans l'obscurité. Son esprit tourmenté l'oppresse à un point qu'il songe à en finir en se fracassant le crâne contre ce mur. Mais rejetant l'idée d'un profond soupir, _«_ _lâche, même pas cap' de vivre !_ _»_, sa main se lève pour attraper un escalier rétractable et le déplie lentement. Après avoir monté une volée de marches, il arrive à hauteur d'une fenêtre du premier étage : celui qui habite là le connait bien. Il pourrait lui rendre ce service, au moins pour cette fois. Cognant des coups secs contre la vitre, ses yeux se rapetissent en deux fentes à peine visibles, afin d'apercevoir quelque chose à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Mais tout est sombre. Il ne doit pas y avoir âme qui vive là dedans. Sur le point de redescendre, il se tend entièrement quand une voix grave s'élève :

- Alors comme ça, tu pars sans demander ton reste… ça fait un peu salaud, tu sais ?

Boyd est assis sur les marches métalliques, juste au dessus de lui et le regarde d'un œil morne.

- T'as le choix entre venir t'emmerder avec moi ou rester planté là et prendre racine… à toi de voir, lui lance le jeune-homme d'une voix fatiguée.

L'homme grimpe alors une à une les quelques degrés le séparant du jeune homme et s'accroupit à côté de lui. A l'aide des seuls rayons lunaires, le garçon à la peau d'ébène scrute lentement les cernes violacées de son visiteur et lève la tête :

- Le ciel est bien dégagé ce soir, c'est sympa…

- Boyd, j'ai plus un rond… et je me… j'en ai absolument besoin, là maintenant…

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure et sa respiration saccadée. Il n'arrive plus à penser, ressentir : il lui en faut, il en a besoin comme du sang qui coule dans ses veines. Son vis-à-vis ferme lentement les yeux et tente de réfléchir, mais parfois, il n'y a pas d'options possibles.

- Je sais, souffle-t-il en soupirant. J'espère seulement que tu sais ce que tu fais… si tu continues tu risque d'y laisser ta peau et ….

L'autre ne l'entend déjà plus. Se foutre en l'air est le cadet de ses soucis à présent. Tout ce qui lui importe c'est qu'il lui donne ce qu'il désire et que pour ce soir, il parvienne juste à ne plus se souvenir…

OoO

- Et merde ! Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore fourré moi ?

À quelques mètres de là, Stiles courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans ces ruelles lugubres, puisant dans ses maigres forces et tentant vainement d'échapper à son poursuivant. Lui qui se targuait de connaitre le quartier comme sa poche, tournait en rond depuis une bonne heure.

- Si seulement j'avais joué un peu plus au lacrosse qu'à la pom-pom girl, j'en s'rai pas là… franchement merci coach Finstock. Beeeeeeeerk un rat mort… dégueu... tiens… on dirait Greenberg.

Fidel à lui même, il ne pu résister à faire une remarque imbécile, en admettant pourtant, qu'il était pris au piège. Le voyou qui voulait lui faire la peau (pourquoi déjà ? Il ne savait même plus), avait fait en sorte de le mener jusqu'à un cul-de-sac, puisqu'un mur de briques, s'élevait à plus de cinq mètres au devant de lui, rendant toute fuite impossible. Épuisé, son palpitant ne cessait de lui rappeler son manque d'exercice tandis que son esprit hyperactif se mettait en branle. Rien à faire, il ne voyait pas comment s'échapper, Stilinski n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

- Ça c'est embêtant, j'ai oublié ma paire d'ailes, en sortant aujourd'hui… rhoo la poisse !

Tandis qu'il babillait tout seul sur le projet de se fabriquer des ailes portatives, ininflammables aux rayons du soleil, un rire mauvais s'éleva dans son dos. La racaille l'avait retrouvé et s'avançait vers lui en prenant son temps. Il tournait un couteau à cran d'arrêt entre ses doigts, dont la lame, non négligeable, reflétait la lueur de la lune. Stiles avait la désagréable impression d'être dans un mauvais dessin animé de Tex Avery, comme une biche sans défense devant le coyote (ou plutôt une hyène dans le cas présent, _mais franchement, ne pouvait-il donc s'arrêter de rire comme un con ?_) et il détestait la sensation d'être acculé contre ce mur ridicule, dans ce trou perdu. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il sentit la crise de panique arriver, alors que son corps était secoué de spasmes de plus en plus violents.

- C'est moi qui t'excite comme ça ma biche ? Laisse-moi te montrer comment je pourrai te faire grimper ce mur et je te promets de ne pas laisser les autres trop t'amocher, quand ils nous retrouveront.

Ayant perdu toute notions spatio-temporelles, Stiles ouvrit des yeux d'horreur quand l'ordure, qui avait envahi son espace vital, malaxa son entrejambe d'une main, tandis que l'autre maintenait l'arme blanche contre son cou, et entreprit de lécher sa nuque d'une façon outrancière. L'air entrait de plus en plus difficilement en lui pour arriver jusqu'à ses poumons.

- Tu sens tellement bon, regarde comment tu me mets espèce de petite pute.

Stiles ferma violemment les paupières, quand il entendit l'autre baisser sa braguette, espérant juste qu'il finisse vite son affaire et qu'il ne crèverait pas comme ça dans la rue, en pleine nuit. Alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur la table de multiplication de neuf, il entendit distinctement un _crac_, tandis que son agresseur s'effondrait à ses pieds. En un battement de cils, l'ombre à l'odeur de cuire qui lui avait "sauvé la vie", le saisi par le col de son sweatshirt et l'entraina brusquement contre un mur adjacent, à l'ombre d'une cage d'escalier rouillée.

« _Ben oui, ce soir c'est la fête, tous les voyous du quartier n'ont qu'a tous en profiter_ ».

Même s'il avait encore du mal à respirer, les pensées de Stiles n'avaient pu s'empêcher de faire dans l'autodérision, et ce dernier paniqua davantage quand il sentit le corps chaud de celui qui le retenait contre le mur, se coller contre le sien, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

- Où est-ce qu'il est encore passé ?

- Mince les gars, regardez, c'est Ennis… il a l'air vraiment mal au point.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là, ne me dites pas que ce gringalet a pu lui échapper ! Ramassez-le et tirons nous d'ici.

Le reste de la bande de crapules qui le poursuivait un peu plus tôt venait d'arriver. Sans faire attention à eux, invisibles dans la pénombre, ils se saisirent de leur comparse et décampèrent. L'inconnu retira alors sa main de la bouche de Stiles, qui pu enfin lever les yeux vers son sauveur. L'homme debout devant lui avait quelque chose d'irréel, ne semblant que l'ombre de lui même. Alors qu'il était sur le point de remercier ce brun ténébreux aux iris indéfinissables, le susnommé se pencha vers lui, rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien…

* * *

**J'arrête le massacre ou pas Pouki26?**

**Review?ou pas... (on est dans un monde libre)**


	3. SURVIE

**Deuxième chapitre, y survivrez-vous?**

* * *

Il s'appelait Derek…Derek Hale. Il vivait dans un loft à moitié vide mais classe, au dernier étage d'un immeuble un peu vétuste. Comment Stiles le savait ? Parce qu'étant né sous une bien mauvaise étoile, il avait non seulement le don d'attirer les ennuis comme un aimant, mais aussi parce que ce soir là, Derek avait fait bien plus que le sortir du pétrin ‒ deux fois.

**~ ~Flashback~ ~**

- As-tu du feu ?

Encore sous le choc, Stiles avait sursauté à la demande inattendue de l'inconnu. Il s'était approché de son oreille, comme pour lui murmurer un secret d'État et cette proximité avait quelque peu décontenancé le garçon. La façon dont sa barbe de trois jours, avait désagréablement piqué sa joue imberbe, réveilla en lui une sensation qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Lui ayant laissé un peu d'espace vital, l'homme attendait maintenant sa réponse calmement, ce qui le décida à faire ce qu'il savait le mieux : dire n'importe quoi.

- Heu ben… heu ouais, j'ai un briquet… merci en fait… mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on demande aux gens s'ils ont du feu, c'est bête puisque personne ne peut transporter du feu sur lui et puis…

- Suis-moi.

Sans prêter aucune attention aux divagations du garçon, Derek lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, comme s'il ne doutait nullement que ce dernier le suivrait. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. En vérité, Stiles était déjà fasciné par tout ce mystère qui l'entourait, et qui l'attirait à lui comme une abeille par le miel. Ou plutôt un insecte vers la lumière qui le grillera. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement de Derek, qu'il fit des pronostics sur ses chances de survivre à cette soirée. L'hyperactif avait immédiatement remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cet endroit, auquel il manquait trop de fournitures pour être habitable.

- Le briquet.

Le garçon fouilla dans sa poche et tendit l'objet. La lumière se fit soudain dans son esprit quand il put enfin voir les yeux de Derek, alors qu'il l'avait brusquement attrapé par le col et plaqué violemment contre le mur. L'homme était secoué de légers tremblements, mais le maintenait paradoxalement avec force. Ses pupilles, totalement dilatées, remplissaient ses iris encore indéfinissables aux yeux de Stiles, qui comprit immédiatement qu'il était en manque.

- Demain, tu auras foutu le camp !

**~ ~Fin flashback~ ~**

Derek l'avait en quelque sorte hébergé, du moins pour la nuit. Allongé sur le canapé du salon, Stiles se battait contre ses démons en tentant de trouver le sommeil. Plusieurs pensées sans cohérence assaillaient son esprit hyperactif. Elles oscillaient aléatoirement entre son père, l'homme endormi dans la pièce d'à coté, son unique tante qui l'avait accueilli à New-York et qui était récemment décédée, l'homme endormi dans la pièce d'à coté, les voyous de cette nuit, l'homme endormi dans la pièce d'à coté et qui lui avait sauvé la vie. En fait, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Derek et à ses beaux yeux aux iris de couleur encore indéfinissable.

- Je me demande pourquoi il a l'air aussi…aussi mort.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Derek lui avait arraché le briquet d'une main tremblante et avait péniblement atteint sa chambre, dont il n'avait même pas pris la peine de fermer la porte. Sa curiosité l'emportant, Stiles l'avait suivi sans un bruit et, s'asseyant à même le sol, avait assisté à toute la scène. Il n'oublierait jamais toute la douleur qu'il avait devinée dans son regard vide. Le jeune-homme avait fabriqué une pipe à air pour aspirer les vapeurs du caillou de stupéfiant qu'il faisait chauffer avec son briquet. En une seule aspiration, son corps entier s'était tendu. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, le garçon n'avait pas soupçonné cet état de bien-être que cela était sensé procurer. L'ombre humaine, assis sur le lit devant lui, ne devait certainement pas prendre du plaisir. Au contraire, il avait un air absent.

- « _…mal…_ »

Tiré de ses pensées par un léger cri en provenance de la chambre de Derek, Stiles se leva et hésita avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Le jeune-homme se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, certainement en proie à un cauchemar. S'asseyant à ses côtés, Stile posa une main timide sur son torse. Le brun se réveilla alors en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés en agrippant son bras.

- « … _ne me fais pas souffrir _».

Pour le rassurer, il le prit doucement dans sans bras, comme sa mère le faisait auparavant.

- Ça va aller mon pote, t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Mais il fini par comprendre que Derek dormait encore quand il continua son monologue.« _Aime-moi,…ne me quitte pas… _». Gêné, l'hyperactif, qui voulait éviter au jeune-homme le malaise de la situation, se leva pour rejoindre le canapé, mais Derek s'accrocha à lui.

- Reste avec moi.

Cette fois-ci, c'était bien à lui que l'homme, complètement réveillé, s'était adressé. Avec appréhension, Stiles se glissa doucement à ses côtés et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain, un Derek furibond, l'avait jeté avec horreur hors de son lit.

OoO

- J'ai été embauché _Chez Billie_…me voyait passé tous les matins…serai barista…

Le garçon fit irruption dans le salon devant Derek et commença à s'exciter comme une puce. Celui-ci leva à peine un sourcil sur la bouche sur patte qui s'agitait devant lui. Assis en tailleur sur le canapé, il maintenait sa "pipe artisanale" en équilibre afin d'y porter la flamme du briquet qui chaufferait son dernier caillou de crack. L'autre le déconcentrait.

- La ferme Stiles !

La cohabitation entre ces deux-la n'était pas chose aisée. D'ailleurs, dans ses rares moments de lucidité, Derek s'interrogeait sur la raison pour laquelle le garçon squattait chez lui, comme un colocataire officiel. Le brun l'avait souvent mis à la porte, mais le gosse avait continué de parler derrière la porte fermée. Le fait est que le Stiles, spécimen rare à la sanité d'esprit douteuse, incorrigible bavard, mais tout de même attachant en y faisant attention, était resté.

- Mais réfléchis… ramener des choses…et arrêter de manger mal…et puis…

- Je te promets que si tu ne la ferme pas, je t'arrache la gorge… avec les dents.

Derek s'était levé précipitamment, faisant tout tomber sur le sol et plaquait le garçon sur un mur. Stiles leva les bras en signe de reddition. Dans ces moments-là, il croyait à ses menaces sur parole. Mais il aimait presque ces moments rapprochés avec le junkie alors il pouvait contempler le bleu de ses yeux, auxquels il avait enfin pu attribuer une couleur : opalins.

- La vrai bonne nouvelle c'est que je ne t'aurai plus dans les pattes toute la journée et tu pourras enfin payer pour t'être tapé l'incruste.

- T'es pas sympa Derek.

Ils ne se l'avoueraient jamais, mais la vérité c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre. Stiles se grisait de la colère du plus âgé, jouant avec ses nerfs pour savoir jusqu'où il le permettrait d'aller. Au début, son dos se bleutait dans la milliseconde qui suivait l'assaut. Mais au fur et à mesure d'une longue pratique, à la limite du masochisme, le seuil de tolérance avait augmenté. Le brun quant à lui, le tolérait surtout parce que pour la première fois, quelqu'un ne cherchait pas à se mêler de ses affaires. Mais en plus, il sentait dans son regard, qu'il lui donnait de l'importance, une certaine valeur. À ces yeux, il n'était pas cette loque humaine que tout le monde fuyait. Et puis, il y avait eu cette fois, le soir où Derek lui avait permis de rester. Stiles l'avait aidé, sans ne jamais lui porter aucun jugement. En définitive, se menacer, se frapper, en gros, jouer ce jeu dangereux, les rendait plus vivants.

- Gna, gna, gna, toujours à rouspéter ce mec, j'te jure ! Bref, place aux choses sérieuses… chère occupation payante, me voilà. Barista _Chez Billie_, quoi de mieux… tous les capuccinos que je préparerai…Mmh, gâteaux, tiens que mange-t-on avec ça ?

Derek, qui était retourné s'asseoir se surpris à sourire. Un sourire que seule l'innocence du garçon arrivait rarement à lui inspirer. Cela faisait trois mois que Stiles dormait sur son canapé. Trois mois qu'il cherchait du travail pour vivre. Trois mois qu'il prenait soin de Derek et dans les moments de crise, l'empêchait de sombrer. Quoiqu'il lui en fût reconnaissant d'essayer, il n'arrivait pas à surmonter sa toxicomanie et c'est Stiles qui en faisait souvent les frais. Même s'il était ce morceau de soleil dans sa vie, il n'arriverait jamais à chasser toutes les ténèbres qui en faisaient aussi partie, et à trop le fréquenter, il se perdrait certainement.

- Bon ben moi je vais bosser. Essaie de ne pas te tuer entre temps. Je ne sais pas moi, révise un peu ta médecine. Qui sait ? Peut être qu'un jour tu reprendras tes études.

Derek lui répondit par un grognement que Stiles choisit d'interpréter comme un « d'accord ». D'humeur joyeuse, il se dirigea vers la porte, se retournant une dernière fois vers celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. Il n'aimait pas forcément l'idée que Derek se détruise consciencieusement et faisait tout pour l'aider à se débarrasser de son addiction. Parfois, il devenait violent et incontrôlable, mais le garçon estimait avoir une dette envers lui. Un peu plus tard, un Stiles enthousiaste surgit, ayant obtenu une place pour assister à des cours du soir sur les techniques et l'histoire de l'art. Une formation diplômante et dispensée gratuitement par un artiste. Ainsi, dans une certaine mesure, les choses s'annonçaient bien.

* * *

**Review?ou pas...**


	4. CULTURE

**Troisième chapitre...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

_On oppose généralement nature et culture! L'état de nature a ce quelque chose d'immuable, qui vous colle à la peau quoique vous fassiez. Le loup, par exemple, ne pourra jamais changer sa fourrure contre celle de l'agneau. L'homme, lui est beaucoup plus hypocrite, et du fait de sa culture, certaines manières d'agir lui sont imposées, se surajoutant à sa nature propre. Mais si malgré tout, l'homme demeure "un loup pour l'homme", c'est que même en chassant le naturel... il revient souvent au galop! _

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

- Regarde Derek, je suis sensé faire un pastiche du _bleu Monochrome_ d'Yves Klein mais j'ai l'impression de peindre un ciel bleu. J'aurai préféré _Les Demoiselles d'Avignon_… plus facile.

Assis devant le chevalet qu'il s'était récemment offert, Stiles tentait vainement de détourner l'attention de Derek de son obsession. En effet, tournant en rond, tel un loup en cage, depuis au moins deux bonnes heures, le brun n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la voix de l'hyperactif. Depuis quelque temps, il devenait de plus en plus instable, son dernier caillou de crack ayant été consommé. Et si, ces derniers jours, les élucubrations de Stiles avait suffi à le calmer un temps soit peu, ce jour là, le manque avait atteint son paroxysme tant il ne parvenait à penser avec cohérence. Il était devant un dilemme tout bête : pas d'argent, pas de came CQFD.

- Fous-moi la paix Stiles ! Ferme-la, putain.

Le garçon avait relevé la tête de sa toile avec appréhension. S'il se fâchait pour de bon, il serait difficile à un gringalet comme lui de canaliser un colosse comme Derek. Dans ses moments de crise exacerbée, l'ire du brun était dévastatrice et il détruisait tout sans réfléchir. Stiles en avait déjà fait les frais et préférait éviter les récidives. Il devait renverser la vapeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger mon loup, j'peux te faire un sandwich avec…

- « _Espèce de garce…je n'en ai absolument rien à faire de toi, tu peux crever !_ »

- Derek ?

Le susnommé avait perdu le contrôle et aboyait avec rage contre une personne fictive tout en renversant, cassant, éventrant, le peu de choses encore en bon état dans ce loft en ruine.

- Derek, calme-toi. Ça va aller, mon pote, ça…

Le jeune-homme venait de fissurer un mur à grand coup de poing, sans même en ressentir la douleur et avait retourné des yeux furibonds sur le garçon épouvanté en face de lui.

- « _Je vais te faire payer, sale garce, je vais te détruire, tu vas regretter ce que tu m'as fais !_ ».

Stiles recula promptement et évita de justesse l'uppercut du plus âgé qui lui aurait certainement refait le portrait sans concession. Contrarié par cet imbécile qui avait paré son attaque, Derek le saisit au cou, tel un poulet, le soulevant sans difficulté et le plaqua contre un placard.

- « _Tu vas me le payer, je vais te détruire, tu vas crever…_ »

- Derek, reviens-moi…calme-toi, je suis là.

Les mains crispées sur celles de son agresseur, le garçon essayait de respirer tout en gardant son calme. Mais par-dessus tout, c'est la souffrance sous-jacente à la colère de Derek qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Son ami était anéanti et il était désespéré de ne pouvoir l'aider.

- Derek, reviens-moi…s'il-te-plaît, tu me fais mal.

- Stiles ?

Comme si les mots du garçon l'avaient propulsé d'un gouffre sans fond, Derek écarquilla de grands yeux horrifiés sur un Stiles écarlate, reprenant sa respiration avec difficulté.

- Oh mon Dieu, Stiles, je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas…

- C'est rien, ça va…regarde Derek je vais bien, calme-toi, je suis là.

À l'abri dans les bras fluets que lui avait ouverts son jeune ami, Derek tremblait comme une feuille, le nez perdu dans son odeur de caramel, aussi bonne qu'une drogue. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, le gosse comptait pour lui mais il ne le méritait pas, ne méritait pas son aide.

- N'essaie pas de me sauver, Stiles, je suis…une âme damnée…

- Derek, je t'…, je ne t'abandonnerai pas…jamais, tu m'entends ?

Leur cœur semblaient vouloir exploser tant ils avaient peur, peur de se faire du mal, peur de se perdre… peur de comprendre qu'ils avaient aux yeux de l'autre bien trop de valeur. La main du plus jeune courait dans les cheveux humides du brun qui reprenait progressivement pied dans la réalité. Mais, perdu à mi-chemin entre cette joue au grain soyeux et la nébuleuse de son esprit en manque, Derek s'empara lentement de ses lèvres dans un soupir de désespoir, avant de se reculer, interdit.

- Pardon, Stiles, je ne…, je suis désolé.

Avant même que le garçon ne comprenne ce qui se passait, le brun se recula et s'enfuit au dehors en courant. Sonné, l'hyperactif resta un moment planté au milieu de la pièce, ses doigts sur les lèvres, tandis que son cerveau tentait de faire des connexions logiques. _Derek l'avait embrassé_. Après trente minutes de station immobile et de tergiversations inutiles., il décida de partir à la recherche de son ami, qu'il trouva un peu plus tard, assis sur le toit de l'immeuble. Prenant place à ses côtés, sa main sur la sienne fut le gage silencieux d'une amitié éternelle.

- Tu savais qu'une tête humaine pouvait peser jusqu'à 5 kilos ? Alors un éléphant…

OoO

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux ce soir-là, certainement par pudeur. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché à Derek de finir à plusieurs reprises dans le cou de Stiles à humer son odeur, pour oublier son manque, quand il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle.

- Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi que je ne sais pas, et moi je ferai pareil !

En bon hyperactif qui se respecte, Stiles avait lancé cette phrase sortie tout droit de la logique tortueuse de son esprit obscur, alors qu'ils étaient tout à leur contemplation de la skyline New-yorkaise, sur le toit de l'immeuble. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise, sans aucune concertation depuis le fameux soir. Ils restaient assis là des heures sans rien dire… enfin jusqu'à ce que Stiles s'interroge sur la composition chimique des étoiles ou tout bêtement sur la forme des orteils des gens. En général, Derek combattait l'envie de le balancer dans le vide en faisant abstraction de sa présence. Cette fois encore, en parfait détracteur des moments de paix, le garçon n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'ouvrir et gâcher le moment. A ses mots, le brun n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, un air impassible sur le visage, comme à son habitude.

- J'ai déjà été fiancé…

- Hein, quoi ?

Stiles tombait littéralement des nues. Il avait parlé juste pour combler le silence et il ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir de réponse de la part du jeune-homme. Alors, que Derek-je-suis-beau-et-mystérieux-mais-je-suis-un-solitaire-Hale, lui réponde sans aucune menace et en mode confession, c'était le graal. Parce que oui, menace et châtaignes étaient encore au goût du jour. Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ? Le susnommé se tourna vers lui et souleva un sourcil l'air de dire, « tu crois vraiment que je vais me répéter ? ». Désireux d'en savoir plus sur le phénomène, et pas certain que cela se reproduirait, le garçon saisit sa chance.

- Comment s'appelle-elle?

- Kate.

- Est-ce qu'elle est belle ?

- Oui.

Bon, à cette allure il n'apprendrait pas grand-chose. Derek avait toujours été très peu loquace il fallait donc qu'il trouve autre chose, il fallait le faire réagir. Mais bizarrement, son cœur s'emballa à la pensée qu'il ne voulait pas de réponse à la question qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

« _Je t'aime au point d'en avoir mal… ne me quitte pas, ne me fais pas souffrir, aime moi… _»

Comme il s'en doutait, Derek ne lui répondit pas. Mais ce que Stiles ne savait pas (ou l'avait-il deviné ?) et que le brun se garderait de lui dire, c'est qu'il en avait été complètement dingue.

**~ ~Flashback~ ~**

Derek avait rencontré Kate Argent alors qu'il était encore au lycée et ce fut le coup de foudre. Elle était un peu plus âgée, mais comme beaucoup d'adolescents, il s'était dit que l'amour n'a pas d'âge. Et puis, ils étaient jeunes et amoureux, pour lui son bonheur n'aurait pas de fin. Lorsqu'il était entré en fac de médecine, il avait présenté la jeune-femme à ses parents et ils s'étaient fiancés. Kate avait sur lui un pouvoir hypnotique, mais surtout, son amour était toxique. Le jour de la mort de ses parents, piégés sous les assauts des flammes, suite à une fuite de gaz, c'est elle qui l'avait initié au crack : « _tu verras, c'est meilleur que le sexe_ ». Mais quand Derek n'avait plus eu assez avec ce que lui envoyait sa sœur Laura, pour payer sa vie d'étudiant en plus de sa consommation et celle de Kate, celle-ci l'avait abandonné.

_« _

- _Je t'aime Kate… au point d'en avoir mal, ne me quitte pas, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi, ne me fais pas souffrir, s'il-te-plaît, aime moi._

- _Je ne t'aime pas Derek. Tu crois sérieusement que je pourrai t'épouser ? Je me suis déjà mariée, plusieurs fois. J'ai plus le temps pour ces conneries, j'en ai marre. »_.

Et elle était partie. Et il avait souffert. Et ce fut le début d'un long cycle d'autodestruction.

**~ ~Fin flashback~ ~**

- Derek ?

Le jeune-homme revint à la réalité sans même un sursaut. Il n'y avait eu personne après elle. Maintenant son cœur était blindé. Jamais il ne pourrait pardonner à Kate et cela le rongeait à l'intérieur. Mais au moins ne souffrirait-il plus pour qui que ce soit, ou presque…

- À ton tour.

- Comment ?

- C'est ton à tour de me dire une chose que je ne sais pas.

Stiles avait comprit que Derek avait partagé avec lui un moment douloureux de son passé, et n'insista pas plus. Et puis il avait déjà largement dépassé son quota de paroles du jour.

- Heu … je suis hyperactif ?

- Dis-moi une chose que je ne sais pas Stiles…sois sérieux, pour une fois.

- … j'ai tué mon Père.

Le garçon ne se fit même pas prié pour que sa langue se délie sur cette partie de sa vie dont il ne parlait jamais. Mais Derek avait été sincère, certes à sa manière, il se devait de l'être aussi. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Son père et lui avait, chacun à leur manière, développé une technique de résilience au fil des années. C'était la seule fois dans l'année où il la fermait et s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Son Père, lui, buvait du whisky comme un trou. Ce soir-là, ils s'étaient disputés. « _Arrête de boire, j'ai honte de toi. On devrait se soutenir l'un l'autre_… _au lieu de cela, on se détruit en silence_…». Les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée et ils eurent des propos blessants et injustes. Furieux, John était sorti sous la pluie, et avait pris le volant. Il n'était jamais rentré à la maison.

- D'après les médecins il était tellement mal au point que je n'ai même pas pu revoir son visage une dernière fois… Parfois j'ai l'impression que… que tout ça n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar et que je vais bientôt me réveiller.

Stiles ne cherchait même plus à retenir les larmes qui coulaient avec abondance dans son cou. Alors, sans hésitation, le brun posa sa main sur celle du garçon, comme il l'avait un jour fait pour lui et le silence devint une évidence, un hommage à tous ceux qui étaient morts.

* * *

**Review? ou pas... (oui, je crois en la liberté d'expression, la contrainte par corps n'existant plus)**


	5. NATURE

**Avant dernier chapitre... J'espère être digne de toi Pouki26.**

* * *

Derek était penché au dessus du corps de Stiles, sa main comprimant son flanc, à travers la tâche rougeâtre du tissu, qui lui prenait sa vie. Dans ses mêmes ruelles lugubres où ils s'étaient rencontrés, là aussi leur chemin se séparait. Et pourtant, la journée avait bien commencé. Comme à son habitude, Stiles était parti travailler en l'encourageant d'une manière bien stilinskienne à réviser ses cours de médecine.

- Franchement, Derek, t'en connais beaucoup toi qui savent qu'il faut appuyer sur la veine cave inférieure pour assommer un gars qui s'apprête à en violer un autre ?

Aussi, ce matin-là avait-il pris une résolution, plusieurs en fait, étalées sur plusieurs jours. Mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie passait par trois étapes toutes simples : réparer ses meubles, trouver et ranger ses papiers éparpillés dans tout l'appartement et se remettre dans le bain des études en relisant ses cours. Il n'obtiendrait pas son diplôme en claquant des doigts.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Derek-j'aime-me-détruire-Hale ?

Stiles était remonté pour déjeuner avec lui et l'avait surpris en flagrant délit d'étude approfondie sur la complexité de l'encéphale humain et ses implications comportementales. Ils avaient échangé sur le sujet, le brun dans la retenu comme toujours, l'hyperactif avec un peu plus de zèle, dans un moment de pur complicité, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Ensuite, le garçon était reparti pour ses cours du soir et là tout avait dérapé. Derek savait qu'il était encore fragile et que pour ce genre de chose, mieux valait attendre, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Soit il allait de l'avant, soit il serait toujours prisonnier de son passé. Mais pour sa part, ce passé n'était pas prêt à le lâcher aussi facilement. L'erreur du jeune-homme avait été de trier d'anciennes affaires appartenant à Kate. Au fur et à mesure des vêtements, cadeaux, odeurs qu'il retrouvait, son cœur se serrait aux nombreux souvenirs qui les accompagnaient. Il aurait dû tout jeter sans remuer le passé. Mieux, il aurait dû brûler ses horreurs. Mais au lieu de cela, il s'était enfermé tout seul dans une spirale de non retour. Le coup de grâce lui fut porté quand il mit la main sur une lettre de Kate, lui vouant un amour sans bornes (au temps béni de leur "shoot en amoureux"). Secoué de violents tremblements, il lisait avec un plaisir douloureux, quasi-malsain, revivant par contradiction le jour où elle l'avait jeté sans ménagement en lui dévoilant s'être servie de lui, sans aucun regrets.

« _Je t'aime au point d'en avoir mal… ne me quitte pas, ne me fais pas souffrir, aime moi… _»

En fait, il n'avait jamais été assez bien pour Kate, elle était parfaite et lui méritait amplement toutes les horreurs qu'elle lui avait balancées à la figure. Il avait été incapable de la garder… Avant même de s'en rende compte, la nostalgie avait fait place à la souffrance qui, mêlée de remords, avait conçu et engendré la colère la plus monstrueuse que Derek ait pu expérimenter. Dans un geste de fureur, il envoya le tout bouler au loin. Au diable les bonnes résolutions, les Kate qui vous brisaient le cœur, les fuites de gaz qui emportaient les parents, laissant les enfants orphelins, les études de médecine et leurs lots de prises de tête, les sœurs que vous déshonoreriez, les amis que vous détruisiez. Il lui fallait absolument du crack ou alors il exploserait quiconque se trouvant au travers de son chemin. Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment précis que Stiles pointa le bout de son nez, un large sourire fendant son visage heureux, deux énormes boîte de pizzas barrant ses bras.

- Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il-y-a ? Il y a un problème ?

Le garçon avait laissé tomber les boîtes de stupeur. Le loft était sans dessus dessous et un Derek-je-suis-un-démon-Hale, se tenait debout devant lui, irradiant de rage à peine contenue.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Stiles.

- Non Derek, ne me demande pas ça. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi… tu peux surmonter tout ça, tu peux…

- Ne vas-tu pas la fermer, à la fin ? N'as-tu pas compris ? Tu n'es rien, tu ne peux rien.

- Non Derek, ce n'est pas toi ça…tu peux…

L'homme se battait contre sa propre volonté pour éloigner ce gosse innocent de l'ordure sans rédemption qu'il était. Il n'avait plus aucun avenir, mais Stiles, lui, en avant un brillant qui l'attendait et il ne ferait que lui entraver la voie. Il devait le sauver, l'éloigner de lui, quitte à lui faire mal, ce gosse devait réussir c'était écrit.

- Dégage.

- Comment ? Non Derek…je ne te laisserai pas comme ça….

- Dégage d'ici …je ne plaisante pas Stiles…qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clai dans cette phrase ? Regarde dans le peu de lucidité que tu vois dans mes yeux et comprends une bonne fois pour toute que je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Fous-le camp, de ma vie ‼

Le cœur de Derek se serra quand il vit la lèvre du garçon trembler imperceptiblement, alors que de grosses larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux. Sans demander son reste, Stiles était parti en courant dans la nuit. Tombé à genoux au milieu de ce champ de ruine, Derek pouvait se targuer, s'il en avait encore la force, d'avoir brisé consciencieusement la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour lui. Dans un sursaut de dégoût, il rendit ses tripes là sans retenu. Puis sans réfléchir, il se leva pour courir après son futur, s'il en était encore temps. Mais il était arrivé trop tard… Alors qu'il cherchait l'hyperactif dans les ruelles du quartier, il avait distinctement entendu un coup de feu. Mû par un instinct, il s'était dirigé vers le bruit de la déflagration et l'avait retrouvé, à même le sol, en train de se vider de son sang.

- Stiles…non…que s'est-il passé ?

- Ils m'ont retrouvé on dirait…aah…Derek, je crois qu'ils m'ont eu, les bâtards.

Le brun s'était accroupi et tenait le plus jeune dans ses bras, tentant de le garder conscient.

- Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais…Stiles, je suis tellement désolé…, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit…s'il-te-plaît, reste avec moi.

- Je sais Derek, je ne t'en veux pas…ça va…a-aller, tu verras, tu vas t'en sortir.

Même aux portes de la mort, le garçon s'inquiétait encore du bien-être de son ami. Le brun, lui, ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire puisse mourir aussi bêtement par sa faute. Stiles avait le droit d'être heureux, de connaitre l'amour, de se fiancer avec une fille bien, qui l'aimerait pour sa grande gueule, mais aussi pour sa personne. C'était injuste.

- Stiles, je t'interdis de mourir, tu as trop de chose à accomplir, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'…

- Chut…Tu vas y arriver mon loup, je te fais confiance…

- Tu ne peux pas mourir Stiles, tu ne dois pas…

- Je te défis de m'en empêcher Derek-sexy-Hale.

Dans un dernier sourire, un brin moqueur, il avait fermé les yeux comme pour s'endormir après une longue journée de travail. Une larme unique coula sur la joue drue de Derek. Ce soir-là, tous les habitants de Borough Park, un quartier de Brooklyn, avaient pu entendre ce cri de douleur qui avait déchiré la nuit.

* * *

**Review?ou pas... (j'accepte toutes critiques constructives, ou belles, ou inspirées ou toutes critiques simples ça va aussi)**


	6. EPILOGUE

**Dernier chapitre...Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**-EPILOGUE-**

_ « Si je meurs jeune,_

_Enterrez-moi dans du satin,_

_Allongez-moi sur un lit de roses,_

_Et laissez-moi dans la rivière, à l'aube_

_Faites-moi partir sur les mots d'une chanson d'AMOUR… »_

À partir de ce soir là, Derek reprit sa vie en main et une promesse tacite avait été faite. Il s'était fait violence et était venu à bout de sa dépendance en seulement six mois, par la seule force de sa volonté. Il en avait bavé, hurlé, avait démoli tout son loft, mais jamais rechuté.Ayant repris ses études, il avait désormais obtenu une bonne place en internat et passait le plus clair de son temps à aider les autres à surmonter leur addiction en tout genre. Le fait d'être « passé par là », donnait plus de crédibilité à ses conseils auprès des patients, de qui il était très apprécié.

Mais s'il avait retrouvé le goût de vivre, et même pardonné à Kate de l'avoir fait souffrir autant, quelque chose lui manquait et il se sentait comme incomplet. Deux ans avait passé depuis "l'accident" de Stiles, dans ces ruelles où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, là même où il était entré dans sa vie comme une tempête. Ne pouvant se résoudre à le vendre, il avait déménagé de son loft tant son absence était criante.

Ne plus le voir lui manquait, ne plus avoir à lui dire de la fermer, lui manquait, ne plus le plaquer contre toute sorte de surface plane, cela aussi lui manquait. Ne plus l'entendre piaffer sans raison, oui, même cela lui manquait. Mais sans conteste, ne plus avoir l'occasion d'entendre battre son cœur tout en appréciant son odeur, alors qu'il l'empêchait de se détruire en le tenant dans ses bras, était ce qui lui manquait le plus. Il avait été plus que son ami, il était devenu son _placebo_.

C'est ce à quoi il pensait en marchant dans son ancien quartier, tandis qu'il se dirigeait _Chez Billie_, pour se perdre dans le meilleur capuccino de toute la ville. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la bâtisse, un poster accrocha son regard et il s'arrêta pour le contempler comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il en croisait un, depuis près d'un mois. Il était question d'un vernissage dans une grande galerie de New-York, où serait exposées les œuvres d'une étoile montante, unique en son genre. Cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout, Stiles n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Qu'il soit devenu célèbre en très peu de temps, était dans la logique des choses et il était très fier de lui. Mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui rendre visite. Il avait bien trop honte et il serait incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, alors que par sa faute il avait failli mourir.

Parce que non, Stiles n'était pas mort ce soir là. Il avait failli y passer, certes, mais il était beaucoup trop tenace. Derek l'avait transporté à l'hôpital au milieu de la nuit, à la seule force de ses bras, tout en comprimant sa blessure. Il était arrivé juste à temps. Stiles fut laissé aux soins des médecins et il était simplement sorti de sa vie. Aucun des deux n'avait cherché à recontacter l'autre et c'était peut être mieux ainsi.

Chassant ce souvenir douloureux de son esprit, il changea de trajectoire et se dirigea avec appréhension vers son ancien loft. Il avait toujours les clés sur lui et cela tombait bien car il était un brin nostalgique de cette belle époque. Revoir cet immeuble et ses ruelles ne fut pas de tout repos. Il s'y rendait le moins souvent possible et avait toujours la même réaction épidermique à sa vue. Préférant les escaliers à l'ascenseur, il prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour arriver à son étage, tant ses jambes défaillaient. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses veines sourdaient violemment contre ses tempes. Sans même reprendre son souffle, c'est dans un dernier effort qu'il fit coulisser la grande porte de son passé.

Au milieu du salon, assis devant son chevalet, à peindre Dieu-ne-sait-quoi de géniale, Stiles leva vers lui ce visage de gosse hyperactif, sans une seule ride et lui adressa le même sourire que dans ses souvenirs.

- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais Derek-sexy-Hale.

OoO

Le soleil était à son zénith, répandant sa chaleur et ses rayons sur l'immensité de la plaine. Dans une petite clairière, près d'un parterre de fleurs de toutes les couleurs et aux milles odeurs, la biche broutait tranquillement à l'ombre des feuillages. Ses oreilles se dressèrent soudainement alors que, ressentant un danger imminent, son instinct lui criait de déguerpir. Prête à s'élancer, elle se figea en le voyant arriver au milieu des rayons lumineux, tel le maître de la forêt, son aura tout entier inspirant la terreur aux habitants de ces bois. Elle se détendit un peu quand il s'arrêta juste devant son museau, semblant attendre une autorisation de sa part. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, elle s'avança vers lui et ils commencèrent à se câliner sans s'arrêter, comme de grands félins en manque d'amour. En effet, il s'était promis de ne pas la blesser et jamais il ne lui ferait le moindre mal non plus, _parce que_, contre toute attente, _le loup aimait la biche_.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà c'est la fin de cette aventure. Quelques soient vos impressions, j'ai été ravie de partager mon travail avec vous.**

******Les paroles du début ont été traduites de la magnifique chanson "If I die young" de The Band Perry.**

**Review? ou pas... (pourquoi changer les habitudes?)**


End file.
